Amor Conflictivo
by Nath Kagamine
Summary: Len es el jefe de la mafia de la ciudad, un chico malo, despreocupado de morir. Su enemiga mortal, Hatsune Miku, es la persona que lo ama, a pesar de ese gran rencor. Rin es una chica alegre e infantil, totalmente diferente. Era imposible que sus destinos se unieran, pero el destino es tan gracioso a veces… "cuando algo bueno empieza, ya no puede parar"
1. Chapter 1

Amor Conflictivo

Cap. 1

Despertó por el olor que llegaba hacia sus fosas nasales, un olor a alcohol, a pólvora, cigarro, y otras cosas que se podían encontrar en ese cuartel de la mafia. Se levantó del suelo en el que estaba tirado. No aguantaba el dolor de su espalda por dormir en ese lugar duro. Retorciéndose, intentando alcanzar esa parte en su espalda que le dolía, levanto al fin su torso.

Luego de recordar él porque estaba aún en aquel cuartel a oscuras y solo, paso por su cabeza esa sonrisa. "Maldita perra" decía para sus adentros. La sonrisa maligna de Miku se le hizo poco a poco más clara. Recordaba estar en una fiesta, estaba con una chica, que –según sus vagos recuerdos –se tenía que llamar Defoco, _"Creo que se llamaba Defoco"_ después de intentar recordar su nombre, continuo con lo que quedaba de recordar. Estaban haciendo actos lujuriosos en el baño, ella completamente borracha, y el aprovechando la situación. Unos disparos se oyeron desde el salón donde todos estaban bailando. Después de dejar a la chica inconsciente en el suelo, fue a ver que sucedía. Saco su Colt Anaconda de solo Dios sabe dónde. Ocultándose tras la pared de la entrada del salón al baño, saco su cabeza viendo perfectamente a la peli aguamarina que tanto odiaba y repugnaba. Atrás iban miles de hombres de negro con diferentes tipos de armas. Ella llevaba una SIG-Sauer P230, perfectamente lista para apuntar. Sin previo aviso ella empezó a disparar hacia el techo sin motivo alguno, solo llamar la atención de la gente en el salón que se hallaba despavorida.

-¡Bien! ¡No perjudico a nadie, si me dicen donde esta ese bastardo de Kagamine Len! –grito la peli aguamarina al momento de dejar de disparar al techo, pero aún tenía la mano alzada. _"Mierda"_ Pensó mientras cargaba su arma -¡Sal Kagamine! ¡Estas rodeado y solo! ¡No puedes escapar! –gritaba mientras su paciencia se extinguía, y empezaba a dar más disparos hacia la estructura de arriba.

En un segundo, empezaron a aparecer miles de hombres entrando por las ventanas las puertas, el techo, todos vestidos con ropa de _delincuente_ y con armas de fuego letales.

Empezaron algo parecido a una guerra. Disparos iban y venían, sangre se veía caer de brazos, piernas, en el pecho de algunos. Otros caían al suelo al ser atravesado por alguna bala. El rubio dejando de esconderse como un cobarde, salió de su escondite. Empezó a trotar, ocultándose de la única a la cual le tenía como objetivo, esa perra de Miku. Tras no ser visto por ella, quien aun sostenía su arma, se acercaba aún más. Encontró un lugar donde daba a apuntar a su perfil, y posicionándose para no ser avistado por ella. Cerró un ojo, tratando de que su disparo saliera perfecto hacia su cabeza. Pero un hombre a su lado cayó por un disparo moviéndole la trayectoria de su arma, haciéndole disparar el arma. El estruendo de la bala saliendo de la arma detrás de ella, la alerto. Se giró y en ese instante, un objeto pequeño paso por un lado de su rostro, tan cerca, que le dejo un rasguño en su mejilla, brotando de un líquido carmesí. Su rostro cambio de sorprendida, a uno de una sonrisa maligna, algo era obvio, y es que esta chica, tenía un problema de personalidad infame.

-Muy astuto Kagamine, atacándome por la espalda. Lástima que eso no funciono –sin pensarlo dos veces, apunto el arma contra él. Uno, dos, tres disparos. Y el esquivando cada uno, moviéndose para allá y para acá. Sorpresivamente, una bala logro caer en su pierna derecha, haciéndole caer por el –poco para el –dolor.

Cayendo al suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor de tal impacto, iba a perder la conciencia. Cerrando los ojos lentamente, pudo ver como Miku se acercaba a él. Caminando lentamente, y puso una mano en su cintura, poniendo esa sonrisa de que disfrutaba verlo así, sus ojos mostraban ese odio puro, y a la vez ese sentimiento que la condenaba al maldito infierno.

-Maldita… perra –decía entre el dolor, que para él no era tanto, había tenido cosas _mucho _peores.

-¡Cállate! –disparo justo aun lado de su cabeza que estaba recostada en el suelo.

-Y por un estúpido sentimiento… no puedes matarme –intentaba levantar su torso, pero entrecortadamente podía. La peli azul enojada hasta la coronilla, solo le golpeo en el rostro con la misma arma, diciendo un muy estruendoso '¡CALLATE!' dejando al Kagamine inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ahh si, ahora lo recuero… tsk, esa maldita perra –soltó sin más, sobándose su mejilla que había sido golpeada la noche anterior, por la peli azul. Miro su pierna que había sido herida, dándose cuenta de que ahora una tela blanca lo envolvía. Luego de examinarla bien, miro de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido -¿Cómo llegue al cuartel? –se dijo mirando su pierna vendada.

-Nosotros te trajimos, Kagamine –elevo su mirada encontrándose con una mirada azul de un hombre alto, esbelto con los cabellos azules, llevaba una polera de mangas hasta los codos negra, con unas líneas azul opaco en los brazos, un jeans normal, en su cuello recostaba un crucifijo de plata, y como siempre tendría que llevar esa pequeña pero cómoda arma en su bolsillo. Una aguamarina lo acompañaba, era un chico también alto, con una polera manga corta blanca, encima tenía un suéter sin mangas celeste con un gorro atrás, unos jeans azules con unas converse negras, en su cuello descansaban unos audífonos grandes de color rojos con las almohadillas negras; su cabello aguamarina le hacía recordar a la Miku que anoche casi ejecutaba, aunque al reconocer que eran Kaito y Mikuo se tranquilizó –te gusta meterte en problemas ¿Verdad? –decía Mikuo llevando ambas manos a su cien.

Kaito suspiro –Que vamos a hacer contigo Len –ambos se acercaron a él, haciéndoles resonar los sonidos de sus zapatos en el suelo, y se escuchaban perfectamente por el gran silencio que había en ese oscuro y frio lugar. Mikuo le extendió una mano para poder alzarlo, pero el estúpido orgullo de Len, le hizo hacerle un golpe a la mano de su amigo, haciéndole saber que no necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Cómo supo esa puta donde estaba? –Soltó en cuanto al fin se había levantado de su incomoda _cama_. Se había hecho esa pregunta desde anoche, cuando estaba escondido en la puerta del baño.

-No lo sabemos. Pero al parecer, está obstinada en fusilarte Len –soltaba Kaito, mientras que abría la puerta verde oscuro y de metal, viendo como toda la sala oscura ahora era iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la puerta, Salieron de ahí, y hallaron con la ciudad Crypton, en donde vivían.

-Como si no lo supiera –Len soltó un suspiro con fuerza y como si estuviera agotado–anoche casi me mata, pero… -dibujo una sonrisa de maldad en su dañado rostro –ella no me matara.

-Aun no comprendo cómo y porque se enamoró de ti, sabiendo que son rivales –Kaito caminaba tranquilo, instalando sus manos en su cien, elevando su rostro hacia el claro cielo que había esa mañana.

-Es ese caso de 'amor a primera vista', como Mikuo, que se enamoró de ella también y esta celoso de mi –Mikuo se sobresaltó. Odiaba que Len hablara de eso, de que se había enamorado de una enemiga, y ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, le hacía sentir como un idiota, y a Len le encantaba molestarlo con eso.

-¡Cállate Len! –Mikuo se había enfadado. Definitivamente a su amigo le encantaba ponerlo en esas condiciones, y esta demás decir lo tan celoso que estaba Mikuo.

-No entiendo esa porquería –Susurro Len, indiferente.

-¿No crees en el amor Len? –esa pregunta vagaba en las mentes de ambos jóvenes. Len, el líder de la mafia Kagamine, el tipo más promiscuo que conocían, que podía matar a todo un grupo de 10 personas sin resultar herido y sin ningún remordimiento ¿creía en el amor?

Lo pensó varios segundos, y luego se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Quién creería en esa mierda? –Dijo sin ningún remordimiento, y con sus ojos sin sentimientos, como era usualmente.

Quien pensaría que en esos ojos pronto se les podría ver un brillo tan singular, algo que a Len haría que se retractara de esas palabras dichas por el mismo… y la razón tiene un nombre…

La rubia, abría los ojos lentamente, haciéndole ver sus orbes brillantes azules. Ya despierta, levanto su torso de la cama, quedando sentada en a la orilla, luego estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y soltando un bostezo. Bajo sus brazos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un nuevo día –Salió de sus labios en un susurro. Esa frase que siempre decía, que su padre que en paz descanse le decía para animarse todos los días, y que ahora era una costumbre.

-¡Rin! ¡Se te hace tarde para ir al colegio! –se escuchó desde la planta de abajo, era la voz de su hermana mayor.

-¡Ya voy, Miku-nee! –le respondió en un grito. Empezó a alistarse para ir al colegio como todos los días. A ducharse rápidamente, vestirse con el uniforme, una falda azul marino, una blusa blanca con el típico diseño de marinerito con mangas largas, tapando las marcas en sus brazos, desde el cuello colgaba un listón rojo y unas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas. Como siempre no podía faltar, su listón blanco en la cabeza.

Como siempre, bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa saltando de escalón a escalón. Su sonrisa y alegría al parecer eran contagiosas, tan solo de verla a Miku se le pegaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Ellas dos eran la única en esa casa, su padre había fallecido cuando Rin tenía unos seis años y Miku nueve. Era complicado decir el por qué la ausencia de su madre. Desde la muerte de su esposo, ella empezó a actuar raro, salía mucho y no llegaba hasta el otro día. Traía más dinero de lo habitual a la casa, y llegaba con marcas en todo el cuerpo. Por su ausencia Miku tuvo que madurar rápido y cuidar de su pequeña hermana. En la última ocasión en que la vieron–Cuando Rin tenía diez y Miku tenía trece –, había llegado borracha. Como el dicho lo dice _'Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad'_ empezó a soltar miles de barbaridades que dejaban a Miku y Rin demasiado traumadas. _"Soy una prostituta ahora, me encanta ser así, Takeshi se fue y me dejo, es un desgraciado"_ Rin corrió oyendo cada grito de Miku y su madre y se encerró en su habitación, y aun podía escuchar como su hermana y madre peleaban. _"¡Me largo de aquí!"_ y desde que salió por esa puerta y grito eso, nunca más apareció.

Ahora seis años en desde que ocurrió eso, Rin tiene 16 y Miku 19. Viven solas, y Miku las mantiene y con el dinero que obtienen de otros parientes, viven cómodamente.

-Miku-nee ¿Qué hay de comer? –Rin se sentó en la silla de la izquierda con una sonrisa, esperando que su hermana le diera de comer a su estómago vacío.

-Pues… -puso un plato frente a ella con una sonrisa. A la rubia le apareció un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Hot cake! ¡Itadakimasu! –y empezó a devorar todo lo en su plato. Miku miraba con una sonrisa de ternura como su hermanita comía al igual que unos perros con hambre. No se podía evitar, Rin era una persona demasiado alegre y nadie podía evitar sonreír al ver sus actos infantiles -¡Miku-nee ya me voy! –en un instante tomo su bolso con su sus útiles, y salió de la casa por la entrada principal.

-¡Que te valla bien! –le grito su hermana, con toda la ternura. Adoraba a esa pequeña. "La admiro, a pesar de tener esta vida y ese pasado… Rin siempre sonríe".

Rin iba caminando tranquila y animadamente por las calles para ir a su colegio. Saludando a toda la gente que trabajaba en aquellos negocios. Conocía a la mayoría, toda la gente la admiraba y quería, era digna de admirar. Pues como se dijo… su alegría es contagiosa. Siempre caminando con la sonrisa, y esos audífonos, escuchando música, chicos mirándola quedando embobados, y babeando. Era… una chica perfecta. Aunque nadie es perfecto, todos saben que cuando se enoja, tiene un problema de ira y estalla.

Sin darse cuenta por la canción que había estado escuchando, había llegado al colegio. Una escuela pública como cualquier otra, con la misma gente normal.

-¡Rin! –apareció Reí, un chico de pelo negro, ojos dorados brillantes, con unas facciones en el rostro que lo hacían ver como el chico guapo que era, llegaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella. Rin volteo al escuchar ese grito y se encontró a un Reí con la respiración agitada, estaba sujetando sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido -¿Cómo estás? –subió su cabeza demasiado rápido, mostrándole a la rubia el brillo de sus ojos. Rin retrocedió un poco por el repentino acercamiento del peli negro a su rostro tras levantarlo. Luego salió esa típica sonrisa de ella, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hola Reí –Susurro. Reí se enderezo y abrazo a Rin. Estaba un poco nerviosa por aquel acto de él. Hace ya un mes que ambos estaban saliendo, y ella que era la primera vez que tenía una relación formal con un chico, se sonrojaba y empezaban los nervios. Le correspondió el abrazo, a pesar de estar en la entrada del colegio, siendo el centro de atención de todos. Eran la pareja más popular y tierna de ese colegio.

Luego de ser regañados por un profesor que pasaba por ahí, ya que en el colegio no permitían demostraciones de afecto, se fueron tomados de las manos a su salón. El 1 B. iban en primer año de preparatoria, hace poco lo habían empezado, más o menos unos 4 meses.

Rin y Reí entraron al salón como siempre siendo el centro de atención, y la burla de las amigas de Rin.

-Nee Rin, con que de la mano ¿eh? –Sakura, una chica delgada con cabello castaño oscuro, liso y con un flequillo, tenía unos ojos cafés oscuros, casi negros, pero no se notaba por su gran brillo. Como siempre molestaba a Rin dándole golpes con el codo y le hablaba con un tono pícaro, demás está decir que esa Sakura era una pervertida amante del yaoi (Soy Yo:33).

-¡N-n-n-no! ¡S-Sakura-chan, no digas esas cosas! –Como siempre la alterada, nerviosa y sonrojada Rin, tratando de que esa pervertida no la moleste ni la ponga más nerviosa. Sakura intentaba dejar de reír del sonrojo de la rubia pero… era demasiado gracioso según ella.

-Hanazono-san… ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a mi novia? –Llego Reí para salvarla –El otro día la molestaste porque me beso, después no quiso ni siquiera que la mirara –Unos golpes de modo infantil de parte de Rin toda avergonzada, callaron a Reí. Ese acto de ella era… demasiado tierno, era una chica demasiado infantil y nerviosa en ese tema del amor. Aunque a Reí solo le parecía demasiado encantador. Luego de que Reí pudiera detener el '_ataque de neko Rin',_ como le nombro Sakura, comenzaron las clases normalmente.

Rin aburrida de escuchar la explicación de las ecuaciones de la maestra Mei, empezó a soñar despierta, mirando por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a su lado, entraba el brillo del sol que permanecía en el centro del cielo en ese momento. Miraba el azul del cielo con su mano recargada en su cara, y jugando con el lápiz con su mano desocupada. _"Me pregunto cuando mi vida podría cambiar"_ Sabia que esos deseos eran falsos. Aunque también era su más grande ambición. Una vida llena de locuras, quería vivir esa _Vida Loca_, llenar un hueco en su alma que ni su novio llenaba. Tenía su hermana, aunque no tenía a sus padre, era preferible tenerla a ella que a una madre sobre protectora y un padre trabajólico, tenía amigas de verdad, el novio perfecto, era muy popular –aunque ella no lo sabía -¿Qué más le faltaba para llenar eso que sentía vacío? Ese Algo llegaría pronto, _muy pronto_.

-¡Kaito! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que había una emboscada?! –Len huía de la mafia Hatsune que lo perseguía.

Flashback

Hace unas horas solo estaban caminando, cuando vieron una tienda de helados, y como la naturaleza de Kaito mandaba, Len solo parpadeo y ya estaban en la tienda de helados. Después se dieron cuenta de que el hombre que los atendió no podía ser otro que un cómplice de Miku. Las personas que disfrutaban sus helados; corrían para que no los atravesara algún proyectil. Kaito estaba en el suelo después de recibir el golpe del vendedor/cómplice y Len estaba apuntándole el arma, mientras que él también le apuntaba con el arma; ambos en sus rostros. Ninguno hacia nada, solo se veían con gran enojo.

-Bastardo… No lastimaras a la señorita Hatsune –la voz de aquel hombre no concordaba con su apariencia. Era alto, con cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color pero con gran brillo, su apariencia era de un chico de 17 años, muy esbelto y guapo. Pero su voz… era áspera y grave, concordaba con la voz de la muerte. Len aun con el arma en él y el con el arma en el peli café seguía tratando de darle miedo con esa mirada tan… malvada en él.

-Ja, Mejor dile a esa perra, que si me va a matar, lo haga ella y no mande a cualquier tipejo –Un sonrisa se dibujó en su lastimado –y aun así guapo –rostro. Un crujido de su nariz y le escupió en la cara al empleado. El de inmediato soltó un quejido y bajo el arma para limpiarse los ojos, bañados en el gran y asqueroso escupido de él. Aprovechando la situación, Len sin pensarlo dos veces, lo golpeo en el abdomen, haciéndole difícil la respiración y tirándolo al suelo. En ese momento Len pensó _"¿Por qué no?"_ apunto esa arma plateada perfectamente cargada hacia el chico que se encontraba sujetando su abdomen, con cara de que estaba a punto de delirar, y la respiración demasiado alterada. "_Uno_" La misma rutina, contar hasta tres para matar a algún enemigo "_Dos_" Lentamente presionaba el gatillo, y el martillo del arma se reclinaba lentamente hacia atrás "¡_Tres_!". Un balazo en el pulmón derecho, y el chico empezó a toser sangre. Len aún estaba en la posición en que le había disparado, sabía que ese tipo no moriría a causa de una bala, a lo mucho le quitarían el pulmón, pero no podía matar a alguien que sabía que solo cumplía órdenes. Guardo el arma en su pantalón, en un lugar que solo Dios sabe cuál es. Dio la vuelta y levanto a su compañero extendiéndole el brazo, y él lo recibió perfectamente.

-¡Len! ¡No pude comer helado! –Kaito… tan infantil como siempre, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Len y le salió un Chichón en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Cállate Bakaito, tenemos que irnos antes de que la perra de Miku llegue –Y como si los hubieran invocado, en cuanto salieron por la puerta que automáticamente se abrió, encontraron toda la heladería rodeada de la mafia Hatsune apuntándoles con armas, escopetas, otros llevaban palos y botellas rotas -¡Maldición! –Len que se encontraba más enojado de lo habitual por ese inconveniente, empezó a correr en todos lados. Kaito solo lo seguía, esa situación era un completo caos para ellos. De una forma, que ni ellos conocían, lograron salir de aquella mafia que le atacaba y empezaron a huir de ellos.

Fin Del Flashback

-¡Te he dicho como seis veces que no tenía idea de que estarían ahí! –se defendía aquel peli azul amante del helado, mientras corrían por una avenida, y se veía a lo lejos, el gran edificio de un colegio cualquiera.

Corrían de aquellos malditos que querían llevarlo donde su superior para después matarlo, y conociendo bien a Hatsune Miku, lo torturarían con los métodos más pavorosos, para después terminar con su vida… aunque lo que tiene, no puede considerarse como_ 'vida'. _

Rin bajaba los escalones animada como siempre. Su alegría se la pegaba a su novio pero el solo sonreía. Caminaba feliz, ni siquiera ella entendía por qué era así, ¿porque era feliz? ¡Si toda su vida fue una gran mierda! "_La tristeza, se puede expresar con alegría". _Así era como vivía, su modo de vivir, aunque ese modo, causaba envidia en casi todas las chicas, que siempre sonriera y que fuera tan bonita, las hacía pensar que era una hipócrita, que solo finge para ganarse a los muchachos. Algunas ya se atrevían a llamarla, puta, o con algunos nombre más viles. "_La opinión es tuya, pero la vida es mía". _Una frase que siempre escuchaba de su hermana, por alguna razón, siempre se la comentaba, suponía que era para animarla cuando le hablaba de los comentarios del resto de la gente. Sin prestar la mínima atención a nada, caminaba por la salida, pero… sus ojos se encontraron con algo.

Algo color azul, eran… unos orbes, con un azul oscuro y sin brillo, pero eso le daba algo de misterio. Azul claro y con brillos sin igual. Esos ojos no tenían nada en común, y por eso es que no pudieron evitar mirarse, por un rato. El tiempo paro por un momento, en ese mundo ahora, no había nadie más que ellos. Esa conexión de aquellos ojos, ninguno de los dos querían romperlo, era algo único para… Len.

-Nee Rin –Reí con un tono de exasperado, despojo a Rin de la unión entre aquellos ojos. Reí se había percatado del nexo de Rin con el _bandido _que se ubicaba en la entrada del colegio. Ese chico no tenía buen aire. Con tan solo mirar sus ropajes, se daban cuenta -¿Vamos por un helado? –Rin se volcó para observar a su novio, el cual se podía notar que estaba aparentando una sonrisa. Rin le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y salió del colegio, tomada de la mano junto con el peli negro.

Len aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, todo en su mente paso demasiado rápido. Su corazón aún latía desenfrenadamente, cada maldito latido, tronaba en todo su cuerpo. Su mente solo podía mantener la imagen de ella, aquella chica que fue la primera en hacerle sentir esa sensación tan… insólita. Sus piernas oscilaban, en un tintineo corto, las sentía delicadas, como si fuera a dar tan solo un paso, y caería sin remedio. "_¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_ Con diligencia, dio un paso hacia atrás, y sostener su cuerpo, sobre el muro de duro cemento. Aterrizo su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándosela duramente contra él. Contemplando el cielo, sin poder quitar esa imagen de aquel ángel que vio por primera vez, pero que ahora, jura… "_te encontrare…" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno no tuve oportunidad de saludar en el primer capítulo, ¡Hola! Bueno, Soy Nath :v lkjasldlsa. Este es mi primer fanfic, por lo tanto, si algunas cosas no coinciden, por favor perdónenme. Soy nueva en esto. Sin más, disfruten.**

**Vocaloid, NO me pertenece, es propiedad de CRYPTON. TODO a sus respectivos autores. **

Amor Conflictivo

Cap. 2

El peli negro, abrazo bruscamente por la cintura a su novia. Ella se sonrojaba y se sorprendía por aquel acto tan poco usual de él. Rei solo se estaba asegurando de que ese _bandido, _no los haya seguido. Él se había percatado de la mirada de Rin y ese tipo, y una llama de celos, se distinguía en sus ojos.

-Reí… -la voz de su ángel que lo acompañaba, hizo que volviera a la realidad y volteara su cabeza, viendo en la incómoda posición en la que la dejo al abrazarla de la nada -¿Qué te sucede? –sus ojos se encontraron. Soltó el brusco abrazo en el que la tenía prisionera.

-No es nada –bajo la mirada, tratando de no tener que verla de nuevo a los ojos. Siguieron su camino, en completo silencio, sin mirarse ni nada. Caminaban por aquel atardecer con el cielo anaranjado, las nubes con un leve color rosa, y el sol escondiéndose por el mar, detrás de ellos –Rin, ¿viste a ese sujeto, verdad? –al fin, Reí rompió aquel silencio, que tenía tan incomoda a Rin. Alzo su vista, Reí aún no la miraba.

-¿Cuál tipo, Reí? ¿De que estas hablando? –su voz estaba serena, como si no entendiera de lo que hablara… era todo lo contrario. La mirada de ese chico no salía de la cabeza de Rin, cuando recordaba esos ojos, que parecían zafiros con polvo, sin brillo, un latido retumbaba en su cuerpo. El tiempo en que se quedaron mirando, se había parado de la nada. Algo en ella, se llenó, y vacio al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, mira, la tienda de helados –Rei término esa incomoda conversación. Delante de ellos, estaba la tienda de helados a la cual siempre iban.

* * *

Len finalmente cayó al suelo, resbalando su espalda contra el duro cemento. Sus rodillas estaban encorvadas, sus ojos cubiertos con sus propias manos. Una mano se deslizo por su cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás, y soltando un suspiro brusco. El peli azul que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, tenía su penetrante mirada sobre él. Si bien capto que Len estaba mirando a una chica, eso para él era normal. Lo raro en él, es que él se quedó mirándola con cara de como si viera un fantasma. Él no era así, el solo veía a la chica, la enamoraba con su mirada de picardía, y luego, la ponía en la lista de c_hicas con las que me acosté_. Esta mirada, era muy diferente. Demasiado, para el gusto de Kaito.

-Len… ¿Estas bien? –la voz de su amigo, quito la imagen de aquella chica de la cabeza de Len. Cuando finalmente, volvió a la Tierra, giro la cabeza a ambos lados, con la pequeña esperanza de poder encontrarla por ahí. Kaito lo miraba un poco más sorprendido por su repentino acto -¿Len…? –la mirada de Len se clavó en él. Sus ojos mostraban un poco de angustia, preocupación, enojo, miles de sentimientos mezclados.

-¿Dónde está…? –un susurro se escuchó salir de sus desteñidos labios.

-¿Quién? –Kaito, haciéndose el tonto. Entendía perfectamente, y aun así, sabía que era imposible, aquel pensamiento que apareció desde que la vio.

-¡¿La chica?! ¡¿Dónde está esa chica?! –El tono y volumen de Len era alto. Tomo a Kaito de los brazos y los sacudió, mientras que gritaba. Kaito estaba abrumado por su reacción. Él no era así, no debía ser así.

-¡Len! ¡Cálmate! –Kaito se liberó de su agarre, él era fuerte, pero Kaito lo era un poco más, además de ser más alto. Len entendió la insinuación de su amigo. Relajo su rostro dando a entender que se había calmado. Pego su espalda a la pared, bajando la mirada, y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus holgados pantalones -¿Qué te pasa, Len? Tú no eres así –su amigo lo miro, con un poco de lastima en los ojos.

Un momento de silencio permaneció entre ellos dos, hasta que Len lo rompió –No tengo idea. Es solo que… -sacó una mano y la dirigió a su cabello para revolverlo –Solo que… -saco la otra mano y tomo su cabello. Su mirada empezaba a volverse como enojada, llena de odio e inseguridad -¡NO SE QUE COJONES ME PASA! –revolvía sus cabellos en con ambas manos. Kaito se asustó por su reacción, nuevamente. Empezó a acercarse para que dejara de hacer esa cara y de cuidar de que no le dé un ataque de ira, en el cual podría destruir esa pared de cemento. Pero fue tarde. Len ya se había ido corriendo, en la dirección en la cual se había ido ella. Miraba como doblaba sus rodillas mientras corría, y como sus brazos iban en un vaivén. Su silueta se hacía más pequeña a cada paso. _Len, no caigas, si caes, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. _Kaito dio una vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Rin recibía el helado de chocolate para ella, y el de vainilla para Rei. Rei estaba atrás de ella, vigilando, estando alerta, sin poder quitar esos celos que le hacían desconfiar de su novia. Su mirada era de enojo, preocupación y rabia. No podía permitir que su novia viera a los ojos y se quedara pegada viendo a un _maleante_. No, ella era su novia, suya. No solo perdería a la persona que amaba en ese momento, sino que también podría quitarle su hombría, es decir, todos creerían que él era tan poco hombre para dejar que su novia se vaya con un tipejo de la calle.

-¿Rei? –giro su cabeza, encontrando a su novia, dándole una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo sus helados. _Jamás me dejarás._

Rei recibió el helado de su novia, y después de darle una lamida, empezaron a caminar a la casa de ella. Como lo hacían desde hace un mes.

* * *

Len corría indeciso de donde debería ir. Cuando la chica se fue, no miro por donde doblo, ya que estaba en esa guerra en su cabeza. Estaba frustrado, ninguna chica había podido dejarlo tan aturdido, pasmado, pegado en unos ojos tan relucientes y hermosos, al contrario de los suyos. _Ese tipo, ¿Sería su novio? ¡Len idiota! ¡Si iban de la mano, y a comer helado es como obvio que son novios! ¡Maldición!_ La mente de Len, aún era una batalla mortal, que solo dejaba más lastimado su cerebro. Mirando hacía todos lados, se dio cuenta de que ya era absurdo intentar siquiera, localizar a aquella rubia. Invadido por la rabia e impotencia que le producía sentirse inútil de no poder hallarla, que casi le da un golpe a un joven que pasaba abrazado con su novia. Su celular sonó, y eso fue lo único que salvo a aquella pareja de algo mortal. De mala gana, deslizo su dedo por la pantalla, atendiendo la llamada.

-Akaito –contesto a ese pelirrojo, hermano de su mejor amigo y amigo de delincuencia.

-Len, tenemos las mejores noticias que podrías recibir ahora –sintió la risa de sus compañeros y de él por detrás del móvil.

-Pues más vale que me alegre, por que ando de muy malas hoy – escucho un bufido por parte de Akaito.

-Encontramos la casa donde vive la perra de Miku –Aún por el móvil, se podía distinguir que Akaito estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y escuchaba ese _"¡Salud!" _desde atrás, seguro estaban en un bar, o en el cuartel emborrachándose –Además, tiene una hermana que esta… pero hasta yo quisiera un polvo (1) con esa condenada –Len no podía estar más feliz, y lleno de maldad. Al fin terminaría con el sufrimiento de tener que huir de esa desgraciada, y de paso, quitarse el estrés con un buen polvo con esa hermanita de Miku, que estaba tan buena.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tienes a los hombres listos? Esa tipa tiene que tener su casa más protegida que el Campo 22 (2) –mientas hablaba, se recargo sobre esa muralla, para hablar más cómodamente. Noto que un oficial pasaba cerca de él en una moto. Bajo la cabeza y espero hasta que pasó sin ser visto. Mientras que Akaito soltaba unas risas.

-Que va… eso no es problema para nosotros, ya sabes, somos la mafia Kagamine, ¿Crees que no podemos? –El rubio dibujo un semblante de malicia y alegría malvada. Él tenía razón, él era de la mafia Kagamine, más bien, era el líder de la mafia Kagamine, él que jamás había perdido una pelea, el cual jamás le importo los sentimientos de una chica, que solo las usaba para sus satisfacciones. Nada podía controlarlo, ni nada, podría cambiarlo, ni un mísero sentimiento.

-¡Va! Hoy a las once en punto, iré al cuartel, a las doce damos el ataque –Colgó la llamada, sin dejar responde a Akaito. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón holgado. Camino hacía un lado donde podría distraerse, cualquiera "_Luka, hace tiempo que no la visito…" _

**Cuartel mafia Kagamine ****10:56 P.M**

**-**¿Dónde mierda está Len? –reclamaba un albino conocido como Dell, bien fornido, musculoso, con una cabello gris apagado, y unos ojos rojos que resaltaban bastante. Su tono voz era bastante duro, no odiaba a Len, pero aborrecía ese hábito de él de llegar tarde siempre.

-Cálmate, Dell. Debe de estar por llegar –Lo calmaba Kiyoteru, un hombre de una edad bastante más adulta que ellos, pero igualmente seguía en la mafia _"Por diversión". _La paciencia del albino se estaba agotando poco a poco, todos los allí presentes, sabía que Dell detestaba ese comportamiento de Len, pero no quedaba nada por hacer, él era el jefe.

-Hey, ¿Qué hacen gente? –y como si el mismísimo Dell lo llamara con la mente, por la puerta entro indiferente el rubio. Su aire estaba de subido, es decir, recientemente, se había drogado, y olía a alcohol. Pasó justo aún lado de todos, tropezando, tambaleando un poco; hasta que por fin llego a su meta, el sillón del cuartel. Situó su trasero sobre él y se quitó los zapatos.

-Len, ¿Me puedes decir que has estado haciendo desde que te llame? –Akaito fue el primero en comentar algo sobre su estado en el que se hallaba.

-Pues… -su voz era fluida, pero se notaba con diversión –Primero me fui a follar con Luka, –subió un dedo, numerando sus actividades del día -Luego anduve por la calle hasta que vi un tipo que andaba fumando, y pues, me tentó un poco –subió un segundo dedo y se empezó a reír. –y finalmente me fui a un bar, y me tome unos cuantos traguitos –al subir su tercer dedo, retiro la mano, y empezó a reír cual borracho que estaba.

-¡Mierda Len! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar borracho ahora cuando al fin encontramos donde vive Mi-… -Dell no término su oración, ya que Len hablo más alto.

-¡No…! me nombres a esa perra, que con escucharla me duele la cabeza –elevo su mano a su frente. Len no estaba tan borracho, solo un poco debido a que no había comido nada, se tomó dos vasos de cerveza y con el estómago vació lo dejo mareado. Lo único bueno de su estado, era que por un rato, se había olvidado de ese ángel en tierra que vio en el día. Después de dar un largo suspiro bajo la mirada, el cuartel estaba en silencio. Lo único que lo rompía era aquel grillo, y un pequeño tic-tac -¿Hay algo de leche? (3) –las palabras de Len rompieron el silencio en aquel lugar. Al menos Len decía algo sensato, lo que daba a entender que no estaba tan borracho como creían. Kaito fue a verificar al pequeño refrigerador del cuartel si había algo de leche para quitar la poca ebriedad de Len. De milagro, quedaba una caja de leche.

Calle Okami 01:37 A.M. 

La mafia Kagamine estaba en el patio trasero de aquella casa, donde ahora mismo Miku debería estar durmiendo. O como Len pensaba, tendría que estar con algún tipo que encontró en la calle. Habían entrado por la cerca que estaba en el jardín trasero, por la casa de atrás, de la otra calle. Sigilosamente, aterrizaron, con el temor de que hayan sensores de movimiento en el patio. Esperaron las alarmas, los rayos, los perros, pero nada llego.

-Esta casa parece muy… normal para ser de una líder de mafia –Comentó Mikuo en un susurro, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes. No podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, pero era extraño.

-Cierto, pero no nos confiemos; esa tipa podría incluso estar observándonos ahora por cámaras escondidas. Es una bribona –contratacaba Akaito a la teoría de Mikuo.

Avanzaron sigilosamente, con cuidado de donde pisaban, aunque también era un poco difícil que seis personas caminaran por ese tan pequeño jardín. Estaban hacinados entre ellos, algunos se quejaban, algunos pudieron pegarse a patadas pequeñas, pero se las aguardaban para después. Akaito fue precavido, y averiguo como era la casa completa por dentro, con una pequeña cámara en una mosca que tenía desde que dejo a La Policía Secreta de Japón.

-Ahora, Dell, Kaito y yo, vamos por Miku, que se supone esta abajo. Kiyoteru, Mikuo, Akaito, vayan por la hermana que está arriba –hablo Len como jefe de mafia que era. Todo el grupo asintió, y se encamino a su respectivo lugar.

El primer grupo de Dell, Kaito y Len, pasaron por la cocina, el comedor, sintiendo los casi sin ruido pasos por el techo, que eran del segundo grupo que iban a la pieza de la mocosa hermana de Miku. Llegaron a una puerta que se veía como un café oscuro por la oscuridad, que se disminuía por el brillo de aquella luna que entraba por la ventana de ese corredor. La puerta tenía un letrero… infantil para lo que conocían de Miku, pero si decía _"cuarto de Miku_" era por algo, ¿No? Len fue el primero en tomar la perilla, y ver un cuerpo relajante estirado en aquella cama, como era de esperarse, el pelo le caía hasta el suelo ya que era bastante largo, y se quitaba esos lazos que le recogían el cabello.

-¡KYAAAAA! –un grito de una voz chillona fue lo que despertó a Miku, quien abriendo los ojos rapidamente vio como Len hacía un chasquido de dedos, y sus dos cómplices avanzaron para taparle la boca. Ella no era estúpida, claro que no. Antes de quitarse todo el sueño, ya había despabilado. Se levantó antes de que le pudieran siquiera tocar, y mostro ese cortó vestido rosa con encajes negros. Levanto una pierna, dándole una patada en la barbilla a Dell, mientras que a Kaito le pego un codazo en los ojos. Más tres hombres bien entrenados, y una chica –que aunque supiera pelear bien –no era algo justo. Dell la atrapo de los brazos por detrás, dejándola solo con las piernas para poder golpear algo. Len solo estaba quieto, viendo sádicamente a Miku, quien se encontraba de los más seductiva y lista para ser aniquilada en ese mismo lugar.

-¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo aquí bastardos?! –La aguamarina aún trataba de soltarse del agarre del albino, pero le era imposible -¡¿Cómo me encontraron?! ¡¿Dónde está Rin?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron malditos?! –preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas tiraba la aguamarina quien se estaba desesperando no de su situación, si no de lo que estos desgraciados le hubieran hecho a su hermana, su única y última familia.

-Tranquila, tranquila, son demasiadas preguntas, pero… -se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y duros, le tomo del mentón –tu hermana estará bien… conmigo –sonrió con una malicia, que solo él podía emanar. La aguamarina sin dudarlo levanto su pierna derecha, golpeándole el mentón al Kagamine, tirándolo al suelo. Intento soltarse de nuevo del abrazo del albino pero no podía. Kaito, por venganza a Len, sin ninguna piedad, le golpeo el útero, dándole un dolor de los más viles que había sentido, Kaito si quería, podía incluso ser peor que Len. El albino al fin soltó los brazos de la aguamarina, provocando que cayera al suelo, sujetando su lugar donde se ubicaba su dolor, que le estaba empezando a alucinar. Len, con la rabia que sentía, se levantó murmurando cosas que no entendían, pero daban a entender que eran insultos para Miku. Estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada a la aguamarina, pero la voz de Akaito interrumpió todo.

-¡Oye Len! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Dijiste que querías disfrutar hoy día! ¡Aquí la tienes! –Akaito, Mikuo y Kiyoteru estaban en la puerta abierta que estaba atrás de Len. A sus oídos llego el ruido de _algo _caer. Dio una vuelta completa y bajo la mirada al suelo. Hay estaba. Ella. Su corazón se empezó a agitar con tan solo ver sus ojos tan azules que lo habían hipnotizado, llenos de un gran río de agua. Latidos de su corazón, miles, estaban a mil por hora, su corazón podía salir de su pecho, por ver su blanca piel, tan expuesta por ese corto pillama que traía. Se quedó inmóvil, estático, intentaba liberarse de aquel hechizo que ella le había lanzado. Pero era inútil, él ya había caído en aquella trampa que juro no existía. Con una mirada… ella lo había embrujado por completo…

**BUENO! Esto Es Todo Por Hoy, Ojala Les Haya Gustado.**

**1- Para Los Que No Entienden Eso De "Polvo" (No Creo Que Haya Alguien Que No Lo Entienda) Es Cuando Quieren Hacer "Esas" Cosas lkjsd **

**- Campo 22 Es una prisión norcoreana para prisioneros políticos y sus parientes. Se trata del mayor campo de concentración en Corea del Norte, y está diseñado para albergar hasta 50.000 prisioneros. Es una de las cárceles más aseguradas del mundo.**

**3- La leche Sirve Para Quitar La Borrachera Por Los Vómitos.**

**Un Saludo Para: shirayuuki-hime, Mekuto Y Dianis **

**Review?**

**Les Saluda Nath**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡PERDON! ¡PERDON! LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL.**

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Es propiedad de Crypton. TODO a sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

El Kagamine no pensó claramente, tenía un impulso de querer besarla ahí mismo. Pero siempre esta esa razón por la cual alguien no hace algo, y ese algo de Len era su hombría. Él era un promiscuo sin remedio, y lo seguiría siendo, si besaba a alguien solo era para llevársela a la cama, no para saber cómo saben esos pálidos labios que se ven tan suaves a plena vista en el manto de la noche.

El rubio se agacho para alcanzar la altura de ella que estaba en el suelo tirada. Le tomo el mentón para inspeccionarla mejor. Pelo rubio y corto como él, ojos tan azules como zafiros pulidos, que le estaban destrozando el corazón por dentro, al mojarlos con sus lágrimas de terror al verlo; facciones delicadas en el rostro, piel tan suave y delicada. _Eres tan hermosa_ Meditaba Len.

Por parte de Rin, estaba aterrorizada, hombres que nunca había visto estaban en su casa, y ese día, justo ese mismo día, había usado ese pillama revelador que le dio su hermana para uno de sus cumpleaños. Lo primero que pensó era que estaban robando la casa, pero al ver a Len… no lo recordó, su rostro no se distinguía, y Rin lo veía con cara de asustada llena de lágrimas. Aunque sin dispersarse la sensación de pánico absoluto.

-Maldito… -un susurro se percibió detrás de él. La voz que lo dijo era áspera y con un dolor moribundo. El rubio discernía de quien se trataba, así que le libero el mentón a la chica. Ella, en cambio, miro ese bulto en el suelo, que aún estaba con sus manos sujetando su vientre golpeado. No tardo en gatear para llegar a ella.

-¡Miku-nee! –cuando llego en su ayuda, la rubia intento ayudarla para que alzara la cabeza un poco. Miku tenía una alta resistencia pero aun así, hay que recordar que ella es una chica.

-Bastardos, lárguense de aquí, son unos cobardes, atacar por la noche mientras estamos durmiendo –descaraba Miku, por el lado del Kagamine, le daba igual.

-Miku-nee ¿Qué está pasando? –Al parecer Rin era la única que no entendía nada. La mirada curiosa de Len fue a parar a ella. Rin percibió la mirada de alguno de los hombres que violentaron su hogar, y al volverse, cogió la mirada de Len sobre ella. Ahora que estaba frente a la ventana por donde entraba la luz, descubrió la razón de porque, había ese _algo _que se la hacía tan familiar en ese muchacho –Tú… -la voz de Rin tintineaba. Estaba asombrada de encontrarlo de nuevo, y como no pudo haberlo reconocido. _¡Rin idiota! _Lo miro de nuevo, estaba igual a como lo había visualizado a la salida del colegio. Y sus ojos, ahora los miraba más de cerca, eran sin duda, zafiros sin pulir. La vista de todos se centró en Rin quien había hablado tan temerosamente y visto al Kagamine como si fuera el mismo diablo. Len sonrió al saber mirándola a los ojos, que lo había reconocido, pero esa voz chillona y áspera, interrumpió todo.

-No te acerques a él, Rin. Este hombre, es un asesino –todos en el cuarto sonrieron con malicia, como solo ellos sabían. Len dejo de sonreír al escuchar _Rin_ en la oración la de aguamarina.

_Así que es la hermana de Miku, si se llama Rin, debería llamarse Hatsune Rin, ¡Mierda! ¡La piel se me puso de gallina! _

-Ya es mucho bla, bla. Len ¿Qué esperas para matarlas? – alzo la voz Dell, y se notaba que se había cabreado por tanta espera. Len se congelo. _Tengo… que matarla. _

-¡Quieto ahí! –La rubia se levantó del suelo en un segundo -¡A mí no me matara nadie! ¡No se quienes sean ustedes, pero no mataran ni a Miku-nee ni a mí! ¡¿Me oyeron?! –todos en la habitación quedaron pasmados al ver tal reacción en ella. La mayoría en la habitación no la conocían, y pensaron que era la chica más cobarde y miedosa en esa habitación. ¡Ja! Se retractaron al oír tal reacción de ella. Aunque la más sorprendida era Miku, la conocía de toda la vida, desde que era un bebe y jamás la había oído hacer tal acto valiente… _Saco el coraje de papá… _

-¡Oye mocosa…! –Kiyoteru iba a acercársele y mientras que daba cada paso, empezó a alzar el brazo. Tiro a Len aun lado, y cuando iba a propinarle esa bofetada, Rin la detuvo con su antebrazo. Luego con la otra mano le tomo desde la muñeca, y se la doblo por la espalda.

-¡A mí nadie me trata de mocosa ¿Entendiste bastardo?! -¡¿Qué había pasado?! El carácter amable, gentil, dulce de Rin, había desaparecido de la nada, era una personalidad completamente diferente a como todos la vieron a primera vista. _Las apariencias engañan_. Miku estaba natural. Sabía que Rin tenía un problema de ira. Igual a su padre, cuando estaba como el líder de la mafia Hatsune.

-¡Guau! Nunca lo espere de tú hermana Miku –Len… estaba sonriendo. Era algo raro, su sonrisa era natural, algo NADA normal en Len –Hey Miku, que pasa si hacemos un trato –Hubo un cruce de miradas entre Miku y Len, matándose con las miradas, pero Miku tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas al tener tal contacto visual contra él, la persona que debería odiar, y no podía dejar de amar. Luego de matarse entre ambos, Miku dio un asentimiento –Tu hermana, por tu vida –Dijo Len como si hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Las hermanas Hatsune gritaron al unísono, demostrando esa aguda voz que tenían ambas en común -¡Ni sueñes que te entregare a mi hermana así nada más, maldito rubio! –Miku al fin se levantó del duro y frio suelo en el que la había dejado el golpe de Kaito. Agarro la muñeca de su hermana e hizo que soltara a aquel individuo peli castaño. El hombre se sobaba el brazo, ya que Rin le había aplicado una llave para nada leve, la rubia no le importo si le rompía el brazo a ese bastardo. Miku estaba más enojada que de costumbre cuando tenía que verle, era raro. En sus ojos se demostraba cuan molesta y enfurecida estaba al ver esa llamarada de fuego ahí. Pero algo que solo noto Len fue, 'Eso'. Celos.

-Pero si no lo haces… -Dirigió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón, advirtiéndole a Miku lo que ya sabía que Len haría. Miku no vacilo en ningún momento, no. Ella no le iba a entregar a Rin. Jamás… No podía, no debía, no quería -Ay Miku… piensa claro, mira, te prometo que no le hace daño, además, se nota que la entrenaste bastante en tu cuartel, seguro que podrá escapar –Len abrió la bocota más de lo que debía, el secreto de la familia Hatsune, que Rin no tenía idea que tenían, se rebelaría por solo su gigantesca bocota.

-¡Cállate! –Miku grito, por nada debería hacer que Rin se enterara de la mafia, por algo no le dijo. Quería que ella fuera una niña normal. No quería que viviera su experiencia. Empezar a entrenar duro desde tan solo nueve años, para algún día matar a la familia que destruyo a su padre. Matar a toda su herencia hasta que no quede rastro de los Kagamine. Sentir solo odio por ellos. No. Rin era la persona más feliz, bondadosa, y amable que había, el odio no podía existir en ella.

-¡Miku-nee! ¡¿Qué cuartel?! ¡¿De qué están hablando estos tipos?! –Rin estaba confundida, vacilando. ¿Por qué esos tipos hablaban de cuarteles y entrenamientos? Su hermana debería responderle ahora, debería o todo en su cabeza solo explotaría de la nada.

-Rin cálmate, yo te explicare todo –La aguamarina estaba en un estado entre calmada, y a la vez estresada y desesperada. No quería decirle. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, debería decirle la verdad de lo que en verdad pasaba en su familia, y en su casa mientras no estaba.

-Si Miku, explícale –Len se estaba haciendo el chistoso. Todo esto le daba gracia. Los celos de Miku, la reacción tan confundida de Rin, y ahora el estado de Miku. Las hermanas Hatsune solo le causaban gracia. Cuando Len soltó una risilla, todos en la habitación, también soltaron una, llena de maldad y con un aura sombría.

-¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Salgan de acá! ¡Ahora! –Se estaba cabreando bastante. Bastante era tener que decirle la verdad a Rin, para ahora tener que aguantar a la banda de bastardos de Len. Era, completamente una mierda.

-Miku-nee, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué cuartel hablan? ¿Entrenamiento? –los de la mafia Kagamine, solo podían reír ante tal cosa. ¿La hermana de Miku no sabía nada de la mafia? Al parecer así era. Y solo podía producirle gracia. Vaya. Esto era un acto de comedia para él.

-Rin… -Se volteo y le tomo ambas manos, sus ojos se conectaron. Las manos de Miku temblaban por los nervios. Las de Rin temblaban, pero por el miedo de que cosa podría decirle su hermana. Silencio. Len odiaba el silencio. Miku no iba a decirlo, pero debía. Era suficiente.

-¡Ya basta! –él que termino cabreado fue Dell, su paciencia era inferior a la de Len y de cualquiera ahí. Agarro el brazo que Rin tenía suelto, y la arrastro hacia él. Len se enfureció un poco, pero se lo guardo, y lo expreso en un apretón de puños de su mano. _Aléjate de ella _–escúchame nena, ella. La chica que ves ahí… -le señalo con su dedo índice –es nada menos que la jefa de la mafia Hatsune –un grito interrumpió todo.

-¡Cállate bastardo! –La anteriormente señalada, estaba soltando unas lágrimas. No quería que Rin supiera, ella no debía saberlo. El albino que tenía prisionera a Rin, estaba con una risa de oreja a oreja, llena de maldad pura. Mientras, el líder de la mafia Kagamine, estaba indiferente. Solo parado ahí mismo, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Bien, ahora –dio una vuelta, fijando su vista de donde estaba Len -¿Ves a este muchacho? –Rin asintió –pues, él, es Kagamine Len, el líder de la mafia Kagamine, la persona más sádica, malvada y cruel que podrías conocer –Len sonrió con gracia al escuchar como Dell lo describía de esa forma –y también… -Dell se acercaba al oído de la rubia. Ahora iba a soltar la verdad de todo lo que había pasado en aquel pasado oscuro –Él es el hijo, de la persona que ejecuto a tu padre –Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Len se exalto. Miku se intentó levantar para matar a ese bastardo que había desencadenado las lágrimas de Rin, pero Kaito, la detuvo.

Rin no estaba mejor que Miku. Su vista se estaba nublando por sus lágrimas salidas de sus zafiros. Algo en ella empezó a surgir. Un odio hacia aquel sujeto. Aquel que provoco que sus padres murieran y se fueran. Las dejaran solas. Que Miku tuviera que crecer rápido y no poder vivir como una adolescente normal. Él era la descendencia del bastardo que hizo mierda su vida. Y ahora que lo sabía, todo iba a empeorar en su vida, al haberse quedado perdida entre sus ojos…

* * *

**En primera, me disculpo por, tardar tanto, escuela, exámenes, trabajos, novio-.-, salidas y muchas otras cosas:c y otra por ser un tanto corto comparado a los demás. Pero les prometo que en el siguiente, será igual a los otros. **

**Mekuto: Bueno, gracias, ya escribia desde antes, pero jamas pude prublicar algo, soy un tanto timida:c saludos. **

**Bueno, les mando un saludo a todos.**

**Nath. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece. TODO a sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Casa de la familia Hatsune. 6:46 A.M**

Finalmente, la luz la despertó antes de que su hermana lo hiciera. Todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza, era borroso, oscuro, sombrío. Recordar hacia que su mente doliera más. Recordar aquellos rostros macabros de aquellos hombres tan crueles que la miraban, con ojos como cuchillas, aunque tan solo uno se podía diferenciar de la mirada cruel de los demás. Aquellos zafiros que aún no se podían ir de su mente. Misteriosos, tristes, malvados. Eran tan cautivantes que solo le causaban más ganas de verlo reiteradamente.

_Él es el hijo, de la persona que ejecuto a tu padre. _

La sombría voz, de ese sujeto en su oído, volvió a resonar ya por quinta vez en su cabeza. Aquella frase le hacia el corazón pedazos. Hacía que su cabeza girara, la mareaba. La deprimía. Le hacía sentir odio. Pero de nuevo esos ojos.

-¡Joder! –Grito sin levantar la cabeza de nuevo. Solo levanto el brazo para cubrirse con las sabanas, hasta la cabeza. Su mente solo tenía una lucha que podría jamás terminar. Amar u odiar. Algo que solo ella podía decidir. Aunque si algo se siente tan placentero como amar a alguien a primera vista, ¿Por qué odiar a alguien, cuando se siente tan mal odiar? -¡MIERDA! Grito nuevamente, levantando los brazos y golpeando su almohada con golpes duros, y completamente frenéticos.

* * *

**Cuartel de la mafia Kagamine. 4:34 P.M**

Suspiraba nuevamente. Ya era su cuarto suspiro desde que había despertado a las siete de la mañana como lo habitual para poder protegerse por si el enemigo atacaba temprano. Manteniéndose alerta mientras que estaba recostado en el gran y polvoriento sofá de aquella pequeña habitación. La habitación que el líder compartía solo con los mejores de su grupo en toda la mafia.

Se estaba aburriendo demasiado. No había nadie más que él ahí. Y era aburrido si no había nadie para poder divertirse. _Iré a dar una vuelta. _Levanto su retaguardia del duro sillón, yéndose directamente a la salida de ese oscuro lugar. Pero, antes de cruzar el portal de la puerta, se detuvo ahí, con la mano apretando el picaporte dañado y suelto. _¿Podría verla ahora? A esta hora alcanzaría a verla cuando sale del colegio. _Pensó, recordando lo que había sucedido anoche…

_**Flashback **_

- Él es el hijo, de la persona que ejecuto a tu padre –dijo Dell. La rubia Hatsune, empezó a llorar, soltar lágrimas y sollozos mientras que Miku intentaba desesperadamente liberarse de Kaito, que la tenía prisionera con los brazos alrededor del abdomen y el cuello. Lo único que no quería que pasara, había pasado, y de la peor forma posible. Finalmente, estaba Len, mirando atentamente como Rin caía al suelo, inconsciente. Su cuerpo cayo duramente al suelo, con aun sus lágrimas mojando sus, ahora, pálidas mejillas. Parecía muerta. Pero respiraba.

-Mierda… -sollozo Miku en un susurro -¿Por qué ustedes… tuvieron que decirle…? –Miku lloraba desgarradoramente. Su dolor estaba en un punto máximo. Algo que jamás había sentido. Su odio incrementaría aún más. Pero aun su corazón estaba de su parte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de alguien como él? ¿La vida no la quería? ¿No quería que ella fuera feliz junto a alguien que correspondiera su cariño? Suponía que así era.

-Había que decírselo. Se iba a enterar igual de todos modos –Hablo Mikuo desde atrás en el marco de la puerta. En su voz solo se notaba un poca lastima hacia Miku. Su corazón pertenecía a Miku, pero todo hombre tiene un orgullo de no dejarse ir por una chica. Menos si era la enemiga mortal de su mejor amigo y jefe.

-¡pero no así! ¡Yo iba a decírselo cuando ya su vida estuviera hecha! ¡Quería que viviera una vida normal! ¡No quería que ella… -miro a Len, como si fuera la persona más horripilante que podría existir. Una mancha en un mantel blanco. La mierda de la uña. Lo peor que le paso a la vida –se tuviera que involucrar contigo, maldito! –Grito desesperadamente. En un intento de escabullirse de los brazos de Kaito, mordió su mano que tenía bajo el rostro. Kaito retiro bruscamente las manos de alrededor del cuerpo de Miku, y sacudió reiteradamente la mano. Todos se alertaron. Miku, se deslizo al suelo, cayendo al lado de su mesa de noche, donde presiono un botón. Entre los seis que estaban ahí, intentaron sujetarla para que no hiciera nada, pero era tarde.

-¡Akaito! ¡Dime que hizo! ¡Rápido! –reclamo Kiyoteru. Akaito se agacho para alcanzar a ver ese botón rojo parpadeante, que estaba escondido. Leía unas letras dibujadas sobre aquel botón. Entendía todo lo que significaba eso.

-¡Joder! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Toda la mafia Hatsune viene en camino! –Akaito se levantó del suelo. Los seis empezaron a huir, tirando a Miku en el suelo. Mikuo en un intento rápido, abrió la ventana como pudo y entonces así, todos escaparon antes que llegara la mafia Hatsune.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Vaya. _Len aún se estaba decidiendo entre ir o no, donde ella. _Si la veo nuevamente, ¿podre saber qué diablos me pasa? ¿O solo me confundiré más? Como sea, tengo que averiguarlo. _Final, y completamente decidido, abrió la dañada puerta, y salió a enfrentar su pequeño _**problema**._

* * *

**Colegio Vocaloid. 5:03 P.M**

Los alumnos de aquel colegio, salían rápidamente del establecimiento. Algunos salieron corriendo para llegar a casa rápidamente y ponerse a estudiar, a jugar con sus videojuegos o a solo dormir. Algunos daban pasos cortos, hablando con sus amigos, aprovechando el tiempo hasta la entrada para no hacer nada más que hablar. Entre todos estos estudiantes, estaban unos que iban de la mano. Si bien eran la pareja del gran momento en el colegio.

La pareja iba en silencio. Solo tomada de la mano como una pareja normal que siempre se ve por ahí. Rin iba mirando hacia el suelo, con la cabeza al contrario de su novio. Aun analizando bien lo que sucedió ayer por la noche en su casa. Pero casi le era imposible recordarlo. Pero claro, le era imposible recordar lo que había pasado, pero los ojos de ese bastardo no se podían ir de su cabeza. _Maldición._

El Kagene, iba alerta. El incidente de que Rin mirara a otro chico, lo dejo con la inseguridad en el pecho, con los celos comiéndolo por dentro. ¿Y cómo no? Un chico que bien podría ser confundido con un vagabundo se atrevió a mirar a su chica. Vaya chico celoso e inseguro. Su gesto era desagradable y brusco. Buscaba con los ojos entrecerrados a aquel vándalo de ayer. Pero no había nada. El chico no se aparecería hoy, ni nunca, porque se encargaría de eso.

-Rin, tengo que irme –inicio su despedida cuando llegaron a la salida de patio delantero del jardín.

-¿Eh? ¿No me acompañaras a casa? –Era raro para Rin, desde que habían empezado a salir, siempre la acompañaba hasta la puerta de casa. Siempre. Era como una regla de oro entre ellos dos.

-Lo que sucede es que… -pensó una mentira -¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! –mintió.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo estas trabajando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –La Hatsune estaba confundida. Usualmente, su novio le contaba todo lo que le ocurría en su vida. TODO. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Algo le estaba ocultando, y Rin lo sabía bien.

-Es que… –Se puso nervioso –No creo que tenga importancia –Rio nerviosamente. _Me está tratando de tonta. _Su nerviosismo aumento más la duda de Rin, y confirmaba más que Rei le estaba mintiendo. Decidió fingir que le creería por esta vez. Después de arreglar aquel problema en su casa, se encargaría del problema con Rei. Sonrió tiernamente, sabia fingir bien.

-¡bien! –le deposito un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de su novio -¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Hasta mañana! –Dio una vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente de ahí. El peli negro se quedó quieto, viendo a su novia alejarse más y más de él. Se tocó la mejilla besada por ella con la palma de su mano, y sonrió tiernamente. Se ruborizo. La imagen que hacia sacar su lado tierno y sensible. El tan solo pensar en su hermosa sonrisa.

-Perdóname Rin, pero debo hacer esto –Susurro para el mismo, desvaneciendo su sonrisa cálida poco a poco. Dio una vuelta, y se dirigió hacia el sentido contrario del rumbo de su novia.

* * *

La chica caminaba lentamente, pensando. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Qué no se supone que los novios no deberían tener secretos? _Bueno, supongo que todos deben tener algún secreto dentro. _Recordó, el incidente que había pasado anoche. _Todos tienen secretos. _Detuvo su caminar. Se quedó estática. Completamente quieta. _Todos tienen cosas, que ni siquiera los de mayor confianza deben saber… _Decidió volver a caminar. Intentaba aguantar unas lágrimas traviesas que iban a salir de sus ojos. Al fin pudo con ellas.

Llego a una parte en donde no había gente, mirara por donde mirara, no había nadie. A Rin no le importo. Incluso lo encontró lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en el día. Hasta que un movimiento brusco la distrajo completamente. Un brazo salió de la oscuridad de aquel callejón, atrayéndola hacia la increíble oscuridad de ese lado. Rin se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño grito, pero fue callado con la otra mano de alguien, que le cubrió la boca. Aquella persona desconocida, la tenía acorralada contra la pared de ladrillos, en la gran oscuridad, y callada para que pidiera ayuda. La oscuridad solo ayudaba al tipo a mantener su identidad. La Hatsune intentaba liberarse pero él era más fuerte. Nada la salvaría ahora.

-Tranquila, quédate tranquila y no te pasara nada –Abrió los ojos con fuerza, intentaba mantenerse cuerda, para identificar bien quien era aquel individuo. Vio sus ojos. Era él. Era imposible no reconocer esos ojos sin ningún tipo de brillo ni compasión. Daba gemidos, pidiendo que la dejara hablar y que retirara su mano –Bien –susurro y retiro su mano de su boca, dejándola libre para hablar.

-¡Suéltame joder! –Grito a todo pulmón -¡Maldito Kagamine, suelta-…! –Se calló. Len la había callado con un beso. Era raro. Sentía como los labios de Len estaba húmedos. Suponía que se los había relamido anteriormente. Su boca daba miles de vueltas contra la suya, y ella no daba ningún esfuerzo de corresponder el beso. Estaba tratando de soltarse, pero el ataque de su boca, era peligrosamente delicioso. Tan… adictivo. Termino por corresponder el beso de él. Sus bocas danzaban en un compás igualitario. Pero Len era más atrevido y se atrevió a averiguar más. Mas y más, hallando más de ella con su lengua en su boca. Y ella, tratando de que su lengua no fuera más allá, lo mordió. Len rompió el contacto por el dolor. Se separaron. Respiraban tan rápido. Habían perdido mucho aire en ello. Ahora era el momento de escapar. Rin correría, pero Len siempre seria más rápido. Alcanzo a cogerla de los brazos, y pegarla de nuevo contra el muro, para comenzar un nexo visual que duro mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué? –rompió el silencio. Sus bocas estaban a solo cinco centímetros. Rin estaba asustado. No quería esto ¿a qué se refería con "por qué"? -¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace repetir esto? –Nuevamente, unió sus labios. Compartiendo un beso tan cálido, limpio, sereno. Un beso que Rin no pudo negar a aceptar. Era el beso más apasionado y dulce que Rin pudo sentir. Ni su novio la hacía sentir tan bien como él la hacía sentir, solo con sus besos. Para Len, esto era una experiencia nueva. El besar sin _morder_. El sentir como era un beso blanco puro. Sin ninguna intención más que curiosidad. Saber cómo sabían sus labios, que tan suaves eran. Y los de ella, cumplían más de lo que Len esperaba. Eran un manjar de dioses, el poder sentir tan solo un rose de su boca. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo aparentados. Era como besar un oso de peluche nuevo. Pero… todo lo bueno tiene final. Y Rin sabía que esto debería parar ¡Ya! Ella debería odiarlo, no estarlo besando a escondidas. Soltaba algunas lágrimas de un poco profundo y desconocido dolor, mientras que seguía besándolo ahora, desesperadamente. Rin lo empujo y rompió el contacto mutuo. Comenzó a correr, correr y correr mientras que su flequillo no la dejaba ver bien el camino, pero sabía por dónde ir. Corría desesperada por llegar a casa, encerrarse en su habitación, y poder desahogarse ahí. No quería hablar con nadie. No iba a hablar con nadie. Ya se cansaba de esto. _Te conocí ayer, Kagamine, y ya arruinaste mi vida entera. _

Ya habían pasado minutos desde que ella había empezado a correr. Y Len aún seguía en la misma posición en la que quedo cuando le empujo. _Algo anda mal, ¿Por qué me siento mal? ¡¿Por qué pienso que debí haberla detenido?! _Miles de pensamientos agresivos y en su propia contra iban en su mente. _¡¿Debí haberme detenido?! ¡La estaba lastimando! ¡¿Pero desde cuando me importa que una chica sufra cuando la beso?! _Cada vez iba entrando más en una paranoia. Se estaba irritando demasiado en pensar que ella le hacía sentir diferente. No quería. No quería contradecir las palabras que siempre repetía. Jamás creería que una chica logro dominarlo con tan solo una sonrisa. Jamás. _Esto no puede ser amor… el amor no existe. Si ni siquiera mi padre me amo, ¿Por qué amare a alguien yo? ¡¿Y por qué justo una Hatsune?! -_¡MALDICION! –exclamo hacia los cielos mientras cambiaba de posición a una de total desesperación. Jamás iba a aceptar que lo habían dominado. Jamás. _¡Esto jamás será amor! ¡Esto jamás será amor! _

* * *

**Holaaa! He vuelto! Sé que me desaparecí MUCHO. Ustedes no sabran, pero tuve una decepción amorosa y hubo muchos problemas con los que tuve que lidiar (estúpido amor) En fin! Les traje el siguiente capítulo así que no juzguen-3- **

**Kiaraen Kagamine: No tranquila, no estoy muerta, no moriré hasta terminar el fanfic. Awww mi ficha es corta porque, bueno, no se describirme ^^U**

**Dsflksd Les diré algo. Una cosa es que no suba nada cuando veo fanfiction, y otra que no revise fanfiction todos los días. En verdad, reviso fanfiction TODOS los días._. Y siempre veo sus reviews, así que no piensen que los olvido.**

**Un beso y un abrazo y un saludo a todos.**

**Nath :33 **

**PD: Sé que puse a Len como Onodera al final :v pero tenía que hacerlo uwu**

**Un Review? **


End file.
